A conversation
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Alec visits Magnus. Based on 1x11 promos
So this is based totally off of the 1x11 Screencaps, where Magnus is in a lot of blue and Alec's in his apartment. This is all just guess-work, but I think in 1x11, Alec's gonna come to Magnus to ask him to defend Izzy in her trials (Which...really? Are we turning Alec into Jace here? :( )

* * *

Magnus, lounging in his armchair with a martini in his hand, flickered his eyes up. Alec Lightwood – perhaps the most relaxed the warlock had ever seen him – crossing one foot in front of the other, further and further into the lair. Magnus breathed deep and lounged deeper into his seat. The apartment echoed in silence – even the sounds of Brooklyn was stories below. Magnus regretted not playing one of his records like he had wanted to, on a whim, earlier.

"You may not know this, but I _do_ prefer house-calls." Magnus ground out. He pushed out and up of the chair, fighting through the fog of unhappy from the past few weeks, and stalked around the boy. "I don't usually let people just… _wander_ through my lair like it's a bus stop."

"Magnus, I – " Alec started – exasperated, as he always was – and Magnus waved his hand. [Didn't reach out, as he wanted to. No, no, that would be improper. Alec was spoken-for and Magnus was anything but an adulterer.] Alec breathed deeply, watching Magnus sauntering away.

"But you're not most people, are you? You Shadowhunters…you lot owe me a great deal. There's your parents, your fiancé, and then your siblings – "

"I know." Alec snapped. Magnus blinked, whirling around to regard Alec. Alec sighed, the tension in his shoulders sinking out to his feet. All his anxiousness was gone and Alec stood blank before the warlock. "I know."

Neither said anything for the longest time. He felt the coldness of his glass pass sink into him and any mask he wanted to wear slipped away. He sighed, letting go of his glass and everything with it. "What are you doing here, Alec?"

Alec – sweet, sweet Alec – pulled his hand through his hair. His blue, blue eyes staring back into Magnus and Magnus couldn't be angry with him in this moment. "Izzy and Jace told me what you did for them." Magnus turned his gaze away and Alec followed him. "I'm not mad. I'm not…really mad." Alec rolled his eyes, pausing and finding his words. "It's just…The Clave is going to trial."

It was Magnus's turn to roll his eyes.

Alec still followed him. "She's gonna be stripped of his marks and banned from the Shadowhunters. She'll live the rest of her life as a Mundane."

"And you're expecting me to what?" Magnus snapped. "Just wave my hand and make everything better?" Magnus did indeed wave his hand, spinning around and returning to his chair, trying not to just fall back into the heartbreak he'd been in since leaving the Institute.

"Magnus, please, just listen – "

"No, Alec." And Alec went quiet. He felt locked in stone with that nickname – the simple name that Magnus never called him. Magnus turned and glared him down. "I am not because I'm tired of you lot only calling on me around when you need something. I'm tired of being thrown to the wayside when things turn bad. But when one of your moronic friends gets hurt? I'm expected to be running back like a dog." Magnus fell back into his chair (no, he wasn't hiding in the over-fluffed pillows.)

Alec stepped forward. "I'm not asking for that."

"That's a first." Magnus magicked his drink back to him, taking a sip. "Everybody always asks for something."

"Not me." Magnus raised his eyebrow, but Alec didn't budge. "Magnus…I don't want to do this. I don't _want_ to be married. I don't want anything to do with Lydia. I just want to protect my family and right now, nothing's looking like a better option." Magnus didn't respond, instead hiding behind his drink. A part of Alec wanted to tear the glass away and smash it on the floor. "I didn't want to hurt you, Magnus."

"Ten out of ten points there."

"Magnus." The tone was scolding and Magnus just cocked his head at it. Alec sighed, ruffling his hair again. "I'm not asking for you to do anything. I'm asking if you'll come to the trial and help Izzy."

Magnus traced the rim of his martini, letting the words seep in and letting Alec squirm. (Which he didn't, thank to all that Shadowhunter training.)

"I doubt The Law will allow a Downworlder into a haughty-taughty Shadowhunter Trials."

"Screw the rules."

Magnus chuckled, rolling his eyes. With a flicker of his fingers, the door opened behind Alec. The boy turned to Magnus with wide eyes and Magnus forced a cynical smile. "I wish you would, Alexander."


End file.
